


Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

by into_the_voidd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Logicality - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, That is all, background remus/oc, its just very fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/into_the_voidd/pseuds/into_the_voidd
Summary: Winter is upon them and while Roman normally loves the season, he doesn’t much care for his female classmates wanting a kiss from him. So he takes to hiding in the woods at recess, enjoying the alone time until Virgil comes to find him. Virgil, whom he has a massive crush on, and would definitely not mind getting a kiss from if the chance came up.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I'm writing for a friend, so I hope you all enjoy!  
Feedback is always more than appreciated!

There was always something magical about wintertime, when the weather grows colder and snow starts to fall from the sky. Roman loved watching the first flakes fall, loved going outside and seeing if he could catch any on his tongue. And once the snow started piling up, he loved bundling up and building snowmen, have snowball fights with his friends and Remus, to go sledding on the big hill by the school. It was a time of Christmas and giving, cookies and hot coco, Christmas movies and mistletoe. 

Mistletoe wasn’t something he’s ever really given much thought to before, not until the girls in his class decided he was the cutest in the class and therefore, they all had some sort of competition on who got to kiss him first using this tiny little plant. He would have been fine if it was just a kiss on the cheek, but for a bunch of eleven year olds, they sure were insistent on a ‘proper’ kiss. He knew they’d lose interest by the end of the day, so he’d just have to avoid them for now.

Which is how he found himself where he was now, hiding behind a bush in the small woods by the school, waiting for the bell to ring to signal the end of recess. Snow was falling slowly and he was entertaining himself by making little snow people as he waited. He had forgotten his gloves on his desk though and his fingers were starting to go numb, but he didn’t mind all that much. It was only just a matter of time until -

“What are you doing?”

A voice behind him made him jump and he spun to see the newcomer. He could feel his heart speed up in his chest as he took in mismatched eyes and cheeks slightly pink from the cold. Virgil Storm, also known as the real cutest boy in class. Roman can still remember the day he had stolen his heart, and it was only a couple of months ago. Virgil had come to class wearing a skirt for the first time despite being a little self-conscious about it, and Roman thought he had looked great. Patton Baker had worn one too to show him support and everything was fine. Or it was until Dorian Richards decided he was going to start making fun of them. Virgil was fine until they turned his attention to Patton, and then he punched him in the face. It was a beautiful moment, seeing that bully get what he deserved. And from that moment on, Roman’s heart had been stolen and he didn’t mind it one bit.

“I’m just having some alone time.” Roman said with a little shrug, turning his attention back to his creations and trying to appear like Virgil hadn’t completely captured his attention. It was hard to remain nonchalant though when he had moved to sit next to him, his body warm where they were touching and it definitely wasn’t distracting at all.

Virgil made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, shifting slightly to a more comfortable position. He leaned forward slightly to help Roman with his little snow-people, their fingers brushing occasionally. They had a nice little line up before Virgil nudged Roman gently to prompt him to turn and look at him again. “So are you going to tell me what you’re really doing out here all alone?” There was a knowing look in those eyes and Roman had to look away lest he blurted out the truth.

“I told you! I just wanted to be alone for a little while. Having a brother like Remus makes it hard sometimes you know!” Roman wasn’t pouting, he wasn’t! He was just concentrating very hard on his little piles of snow.

“Oh? So it has nothing to do with the group of girls looking for you with mistletoe in their hands?” There was an amused undertone to Virgil’s voice and Roman let out a little huff.

“How did you -”

“Know? They asked me if I’d seen you.” Virgil gave a little shrug, laing back against the tree behind them and letting his head hit the wood with a dull thunk. A comfortable silence settled between them again for several long moments before Virgil let out an amused huff. “You’re lucky none of them found you out here.”

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” Roman asked, turning to look at Virgil curiously. He watched him tilt his chin up and Roman followed suit to see what he was looking at. What it was was a tiny green plant hanging over their heads. A tiny, familiar looking plant. He could feel his face heating up at the sight, and he turned to look at Virgil cautiously. He cleared his throat, drawing upon every ounce of his courage for what he was about to do and praying it didn’t blow up in his face. “Well then?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, looking at Roman curiously. “Well what?”

“Are you gonna kiss me or not?” He was proud that his voice remained steady, even though he could feel an embarrassed flush creeping across his face. There was a long stretch of silence between them and panic started to creep in. Had he ruined this easy camaraderie between them? What if Virgil hated him now? What if…

Before he could go on a long inner tangent, and before he could utter out an apology, warm, chapped lips pressed against his cheek. The contact lasted only for a few wonderful moments before Virgil was moving back, his cheeks red. Snow was still falling softly around them, and as the flakes landed gently in Virgil’s soft dark hair, Roman thought he looked absolutely beautiful. 

Virgil cleared his throat, licking his lips and moving back some, pushing himself to stand up. “We should be heading back.” His voice was soft and Roman didn’t mind that they weren’t going to talk about what happened. Talking about it would make it seem less real somehow, so he was fine with holding on to this memory for now. 

“I’m right behind you.” Roman gave Virgil a little smile, heart thrumming happily in his chest when he got one in return. He watched Virgil turn and walk away before standing himself, unable to keep the smile off his face as he made his way back to the school. If anyone asked, he’d say the flush on his cheeks was from the cold in the air. There was no hiding the pep in his step though or the smile on his face, but the reasons for them were for him to hold close to his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more fluff!  
Feedback is appreciated!!

After that first magical encounter, Roman and Virgil started a tentative friendship that quickly grew into something close when they discovered a lot of shared interests, like their love for Disney, the arts, and though Virgil would vehemently deny it, musical theater. It’s led to late night discussions and sleepovers at each other’s houses, and it wasn’t long before Roman could proudly proclaim that Virgil was one of his very nearest and dearest friends.

There was also the little problem of his little crush on Virgil. What started as a small flame in fifth grade grew to a full blaze by the time they hit high school and his feelings were getting harder to hide. The more he learned about him, the more time they spent together, the quicker he fell. But if Roman was one thing, he was determined, and he was going to use that determination to keep his feelings close to his chest and not let Virgil know in fear of ruining this wonderful friendship they found themselves in. What if he confessed and Virgil didn’t feel the same? He’d ruin this easy camaraderie and that was something he couldn’t bear to see happen. 

So what if one of his favorite things to do was to make Virgil laugh, to see a smile stretch across that beloved face and his eyes scrunch up in delight. So what if the sound of his laughter was in his top five favorite sounds? He most certainly not pining, thank you very much Remus! Except even though he would deny it, he knew it was true. Hell, everyone probably knew, except for Virgil. And that was okay, really. If he repeats it enough times, maybe he’ll start to believe it.

It was hard though when they’re sitting out on the roof of Virgil’s garage, his bedroom window open behind them and soft music playing the Hamilton soundtrack from Virgil’s laptop. It was a weekly ritual they’ve taken up since starting high school, every Friday night they’d hang out at one of their houses, doing homework together and just spending one on one time together after the stresses of the week. Once they finished any homework or project, they might put on a movie, to sit outside and just talk about anything and everything that comes to mind, or play silly little games to just screw around and have fun. 

Like on this fine Friday evening, the second weekend in October and the air is crisp, and the leaves were beginning to change colors on the trees. Virgil had climbed out onto the roof without his hoodie, and Roman, being the generous soul that he was, offered up his letterman jacket for him to wear instead. It was a bit too broad in the shoulders, and the sleeves went past his hands, but the sight of him in it, with his My Chemical Romance shirt and spiderwebs skirt, made Roman’s heart skip a beat and he was more than okay with being a little cold if it meant he got to sit here beside such a sight. 

“Okay… Would you rather kiss Alex from the Drama Club or Logan?” The game of choice for tonight was picking two of their classmates and picking who’d they’d rather kiss, whether on the cheek or otherwise was up for debate. They’ve been at it for a good thirty minutes and weren’t allowed to pick the same person twice, so they were beginning to run out of options.

Virgil hummed thoughtfully, leaning back on his arms as he watched the sun slowly sinking over the horizon. The way the light made his eyes glisten was a little distracting and Roman almost didn’t hear his answer. “I’d have to ask Patton first, but I’d give Logan a kiss on the cheek if he’d let me.”

Roman nodded in understanding, knowing he would have picked the same thing if he had been asked. Logan joined their little friend group around the beginning of freshman year and Patton took to him rather quickly despite his standoffish behavior. No one knew how it happened, but Patton bounced into school one morning and announced that they were dating and he’s been so happy ever since. Logan was also slowly learning to be more open about his feelings, even though he did prefer his space, but being around Patton was good for him. They were good for each other. 

“Would you rather kiss Patton or Dorian?” Virgil asked, turning to look at Roman with a raised eyebrow like he already knew the answer. And he did, because it was obvious.

“Patton, of course! Who wouldn’t want to kiss that happy ball of sunshine?” Roman waved a hand through the air dramatically to help emphasize his point. It really was obvious, Patton was one of his dearest friends. Dorian was an asshole who liked to pick on the love of his life. There was no contest. 

Virgil huffed out a laugh, dropping back to lay back flat on the roof, arms cushioned behind his head as he looked up at the sky. Roman watched him fondly for a moment before deciding to take a chance, be bold and ask the question he really wanted to know the answer to. Nerves twisted in his stomach, but he pushed them down and squared his shoulders. “Would you rather kiss… me or Remus?”

“Remus of course.” Virgil answered without hesitation, giving a little shrug, and Roman felt his heart sink. “There’s just something about the way he always smells like a mix of nacho cheese and cinnamon that just really appeals to me.” 

“Oh, yeah. Of course. That makes sense.” He was barely able to keep the disappointment of his voice and he wasn’t so sure he succeeded when Virgil turned to look at him.

Virgil huffed out a laugh, pushing himself to sit up fully and turn to face Roman fully. “You don’t actually think I’m serious, do you?” He let out a small, disbelieving sound when his question just got a little shrug in response. “Remus is so not my type, and I definitely do not want to fight Veronica for him.”

Roman couldn’t really fault him for that, if he was being honest. He didn’t want to fight her either. Veronica Clarke was on the kickboxing team and held the undefeated title since she joined freshman year. Remus and she have been dating since the summer before high school and he had once commented how he liked having a girlfriend who could kick his ass. 

“I’d much rather kiss you.” Virgil said matter-of-factly before letting out a little sigh, crossing his legs and looking at Roman curiously. “Okay, last question before we head inside. Would you rather kiss Remy… or me?” 

Roman will admit to being rather clueless in the past, but even he couldn’t mistake the blush slowly spreading across Virgil’s cheeks and he could feel his heart speeding up in anticipation. “What if I was to say I’d rather kiss Remy?” he asked, voice a little quieter than he would have liked.

“I’d say you’re lying.” Virgil leaned forward slightly, a shy, uncertain look in his eyes. “I might have been imagining it, but I was thinking, maybe, you might kind of like me?” 

Roman’s heart was racing in his chest, had he really been that obvious? But wait… Virgil knew then? And was okay with it? He could feel his brain struggling to process the fact, feeling like it was almost too good to be true. “I.. um.. Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Virgil gave a little nod, a small smile tugging on his lips. “Good, good.” He bit his lip, looking away a little shyly. “So…?” He trailed off.

Roman raised an eyebrow, heart melting a little at how cute Virgil looked. “So?” he prompted, leaning forward slightly, curiosity dancing in his eyes.

Virgil bit his lip, a little hesitant, more than a little shy. “Are you gonna kiss me or not?” 

Sitting there, with Virgil, the setting sun hitting him just right and making him look like he was glowing, and Roman gladly tripped head over heels into fully in love with him. He wasted no more time, lifting a hand to gently cup Virgil’s chin, turning him towards him as he pressed their lips together. The kiss was light, chaste even, lasting only a few moments before they were pulling back and he rested their foreheads together. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” His heart was thrumming happily in his chest and he couldn’t help but smile, feeling so happy and content in this moment that he never wanted it to end.

Virgil huffed out a laugh, brushing their noses together gently. “I have an idea.” His voice was soft, and he shifted to press their lips together again for a longer kiss, an arm reaching up to wrap around Roman’s neck and hold him close. 

This kiss lasted significantly longer and Roman could easily sit out here for hours if they could, just trading soft kisses and he’d happily whisper sweet words of love and adoration if he could. And he was about to, until a shot of cold water shot him in the side of the face and he jerked back with a gasp, turning to glare at the bedroom window and the grinning Remy who was holding a squirt gun, aiming it at them.

“Remy!” Virgil hissed, frowning at his twin in annoyance. “What the hell was that for?!” He had been enjoying that!

“Had to break up this little love-fest, but mom says it’s time for dinner and she wanted me to come get you.” Remy said with a little shrug, and stepping away from the window now that he’s completed his mission.

“That sneaky little -” Virgil’s annoyed mumbling was cut off by Roman stealing one last kiss before moving back, giving him a little smile. That little action resulted in a smile, so he considered it a win.

“Come on. We should get heading inside anyway.” The sun was almost fully over the horizon and once it was gone, it was going to get cold fast and Roman wanted to be nice and warm inside before then, maybe cuddled up to his boyfriend (?) and watching a movie before he had to head home. 

Virgil let out a little sigh but agreed, moving to crawl back into the house and Roman followed. He moved to turn the music off when he stopped, finger hovering over the pause button as ‘Helpless’ played. ‘How fitting.’ He thought, a little smile on his face as he stopped the music, but continued to hum along as he followed Virgil downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me on my blog @ starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!

There was something inherently freeing about moving out, striking out on your own and making your own way in the world. For Roman, that meant less being on his own, but he was out of his parent’s house. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his parents and their endless patience for his brother’s nonsense. But it was hard to get alone time with Virgil once they had officially started dating and now he could cuddle with him on the couch as much as he wanted… Within reason, of course. They were getting a nice little house together with Patton and Logan to help with the cost of being on their own, so they didn’t have full freedom, but this was great! 

They weren’t fully moved in yet, all of the rooms empty and waiting for their furniture to be delivered, and all of the rooms needed repainted. But it was theirs! And that was what mattered! Patton and Logan had gone to get the first load of their furniture in the moving trucks, leaving Roman and Virgil to get started on the painting. Roman plugged his phone to the speaker to blast some music and they got to work.

The first room to be repainted was the living room, the old paint an off-yellow color that they all agreed needed to be changed. A nice warm, welcoming blue was what was decided on, and they got to work. Roman couldn’t help but sing along to the songs that played, head bopping along to the beat and a grin tugging on his lips whenever Virgil chimed in to sing along. He’d always been a little self-conscious about it, but Roman thought it sounded absolutely lovely and he was more than happy to tell him so whenever he got the chance. He’d also love to wrap an arm around him and spin him around in a quick impromptu dance that made the painting process longer than it should have. 

They did get the walls done before Logan and Patton returned with their first trip with the furniture, and after going out to grab some breakfast at a nearby diner, they were back to start moving things inside. The walls were dry by that point, and with teamwork and Logan coordinating their movements, they made quick work of getting the room put together and they were off to start on the next room. 

The next room they started on was the kitchen. Most of the cabinets needed sanded down or repainted, and upon further inspection, one needed to be replaced fully. The previous tenants had left it in rough shape, and with Logan expressing interest to work towards buying, their landlord gave them cheaper rent if they did all the painting and fixing the small problems themselves.

They had chosen a bright, cheerful yellow for the kitchen, and they made quick work on getting it done. Patton and Logan weren’t back yet, but they wanted to keep this momentum going, so they moved to start on their bedroom. Since Logan was the one with interest in buying the house, he got claim to the larger of the two bedrooms, but the second one was still a decent size. There was plenty of room for both his and Virgil’s things.

For their bedroom, they’ve decided on a nice lavender color. Roman had suggested it to help Virgil sleep at night, knowing full well of his boyfriend’s habit of staying up later than he should. They spread out the newspaper out along the floor to catch any stray drops of paint and got to work. Roman hummed along with the music still playing from his phone, glancing over his shoulder occasionally to glance over at Virgil.

They had been working for just under twenty minutes when an idea came to Roman and he perked up. They were both wearing old clothes while they painted, and the water was on and working in the building so… He got a good scoop of paint on his paintbrush and waited for Virgil to start turning towards him before flinging it at him.

Time seemed to stand still for a minute as Virgil looked at him in shock. Roman was just starting to think he made a big mistake when the corner of his boyfriend’s lips curled up, a familiar, competitive sparkle in his eye. “Oh it is on Princey.” 

Roman grinned back at him, and thus they started splattering paint at each other, neither noticing when the playlist reached the end. They were both too focused on winning this impromptu competition, both grinning and laughing. More paint ended up on the floors and on them than the walls by the time they called an end, and they would have to repaint, but Roman liked to think this was a very productive way to spend his time. Anything that gets Virgil to smile like that was worth it.

“I totally won that, by the way.” Virgil commented, moving to grab a rag to wipe his hands and arms of the excess paint. They really needed to get cleaned up so they can go meet Patton and Logan for lunch before they start moving more stuff in. 

Roman just made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, easily wiping his hands down before moving to his bag that he had set right outside the door. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Virgil wasn’t watching before quickly taking a small black box he had tucked away.

“We need to get moving or we’re going to-” Virgil’s voice trailed off as he turned around, seeing Roman go down on one knee behind him. “... be late…” He seemed almost at a loss for words. “What are you doing?”

Roman gently cleared his throat, his shoulders squared, even as his hands shook minutely. “I know this isn’t something you’d like a big crowd for, despite the fact I would love nothing more than to shout it to the world how much I love you.”

“Roman..”

Roman held a hand up to halt Virgil’s words, letting out a slow breath. “Just… I love you Virgil. I’ve loved you for so long, and I know in my heart I’m going to continue to love you for as long as it’s beating. And I know we’re young, but that doesn’t matter to me. I want to be with you, only you, if you’ll have me.”

Virgil was quiet for a moment, a small huff slipping past his lips as he lifted a hand to rub at his eyes. “Roman, you’re an idiot sometimes, you know that?” He grinned at the expected sputtering, his smile softening as he gave a little nod. “Of course I want to be with you. Only you.” 

His hand was mostly clean of the paint so he held it out expectantly, and Roman eagerly slipped the ring on his finger. He’d been saving up all his allowance and money from his part-time job to buy it, and he still had a lot to pay off, but the look of wonder on Virgil’s face was more than worth it. There was a faint, pleased flush to his cheeks, eyes alight in delight, and he wanted to lock that image in his head forever.

They weren’t anywhere near ready to be married, but his heart was bursting with the knowledge that the day would one day come. But for now… He cleared his throat after a moment, finally drawing Virgil’s eyes away from the ring to look at him curiously. “So? Are you gonna kiss me or not?” 

Virgil huffed out a laugh, throwing his arms around Roman’s shoulders and pulling him into a kiss and knocking him off balance. They both broke out in laughter for a moment before kissing again, easily losing themselves in the moment. They were a little late to getting to the diner for lunch, but the excited chatter from Patton and the quiet congratulations from Logan were well worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr @ starry-knight-skies

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr @ starry-knight-skies


End file.
